


Dusted Red

by kallmered



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rule 63, Sex Pollen, Sexual Content, Smut, Some Plot, Thorin Feels, they want it, yeah that trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallmered/pseuds/kallmered
Summary: My take on the infamous Sex Pollen trope...Thorin and company are lost in Mirkwood. The flora is not fond of it guests and unleashes potent biological defenses...pollen. Billa loses her dwarves, all except one, and finds herself in a situation she did not expect to experience. Ever. It’s not that she’s really all that upset though...not with that broody king of her dreams looking at her like this.





	Dusted Red

 

A/N : This was written out of sheer boredom. I wanted to do a take on the pollen theme. It’s slightly dubcon but both parties are  _ really  _ on board, y’all, just not apparent to one another yet. 

 

 Don’t know how far I’ll go now... I’ve got at least one more chapter done and I have a plot got the 3rd but I’m stuck. Don’t expect lots of quick updates. I’m heavy into classes right now- taking 1st year of Spanish in <3 months so...I’m swamped. But I’m also going slowly insane with the tediousness, so…..The smut is back bitches. Apparently it’s my muse. Please read, enjoy, comment. Much love!

  
  


~

Dusted Red

 

 Her head popped out of the canopy so quickly she winced at the fierce sunlight as she gasped for breath. After a moment of sucking much-needed fresh air, Billa could see the Lonely Mountain far from her perch in the treetops. It didn’t look it, though. She felt as though she could reach out and touch it. It was incredible to witness it after traveling so long and so far for the big beautiful thing.

 Noting the direction in her mind, because Thorin had gotten them a bit off track, she prepared herself to climb down. They were technically still on a path, as Gandalf demanded they abide, but the one they followed at a fork was cracked and broken. 

 “Elven tricks!” Thorin had barked, ignoring the one that was better maintained. So off they went, getting themselves horribly lost and turned around.

 Billa sighed with exasperation even now. That stunner of an asshole king would give her a migraine before long. 

 Speaking of, she took one last rejuvenating breath of air and sunk back into the leaves, reentering the canopy of Mirkwood. She felt weighed down instantly; her lungs already working harder for decent air.

 After a time she got used to it once more and made it swiftly down. She was sure-footed, as she always had been, blessed with a rangier body than most Hobbits. It had served her well during the journey and she was pleased that she hadn’t needed to lose much weight. Her sewing skills were shite so her trousers were still thankfully  staying as they had at Bag End, though she admired her new musculature on occasion.  _ My arse  _ is  _ rather perky now _ , she though with a smile.

 Her musings halted as she looked out around the path where she’d left some thirteen dwarves behind. No one was around. “Um…” she spied not a single argument or scuffle, not a single beard or pipe. “Okay, now don’t panic, Billardiera Baggins!”

 But she was every close to panicking. All of her dwarves were gone! 

 She couldn’t see a hint of one even from her vantage point. There was a pan down there, no doubt dropped by Bombur with some packs strewn about. Horrifying scenarios began swimming around her mind as she frantically descended faster.

 Billa dropped down from the tree without looking and landed in some strange looking white flowers. She frowned as puffs of pollen swept up into her face. Luckily for her she was a Hobbit- it would take more than a wee plant to make her sneeze, thank you very much.

 Billa glanced around a moment, attempting to spot a dwarf, when she heard a snap from behind. She spun and sighed with relief when she spotted Thorin.

 “ _ Yavanna- _ Thorin! What happened?” She snapped as she brushed some of the now red pollen dust off her velvet overcoat. Odd.  She wondered momentarily why it was such an unusual shade. 

 “Where are the others?” She said and looked around for more dwarves again. When Billa didn’t hear any response from the king, she glanced up at his face.

 Thorin was just standing there...staring at her. It was an intense look, one that she swore pierced right through her. He too was covered in the pollen she’d stepped into but he hadn’t moved to brush it off his fur coat, or even his hair. 

 He looked rather ridiculous like that, so she laughed despite the somewhat dire situation. It seemed to snap him out whatever was holding him up because he blinked. When he shook his head some of the light pollen fell out of his hair and he started sneezing.

 Billa felt bad for him and stepped closer. “Dwarves and allergies,” she started saying, with her hands on her hips, “who would’ve-

 She stopped short when she felt something incredibly strange blooming in her lower body.  _ Warmth, desire.  _ She blinked when she realized what exactly was going on.  _ Oh gods...How in the bloody hell and I lusty right now!? _

__ Billa stopped moving, alarmed, but Thorin stepped forward to close the distance. He slowly reached for her shoulders, which felt very small in his large hands, and she nearly squeaked at the flood of pleasure from her core.  _ Run those calloused palms over my- _

 “Wait one moment!” She barked suddenly, frightened at her own thoughts. “ _ Where _ is everyone, Thorin?” She demanded, eyes wide.

__ “Gone,” he sounded pained as he finally spoke. He held onto her like a lifeline- or as if he didn’t want her to move. His hands were like vices. She didn’t  _ want  _ him to let go, though. Hell she  _ wanted _ to climb him like that tree she just hopped off.

 Billa possessed eyes, thank you, and she was a decidedly red-blooded Hobbit female. Of  _ course  _ she desired Thorin. He’d been the sole subject of her very few and far between moments of special alone time with her fingers. 

 However, this particular fantasy was no fantasy at all! Thorin was a king, a dwarf _and_ an insufferable ass on his best of days! The absolute nicest he’d ever been to her was when he apologized- sort of- on the Carrock after she saved his life. Yet he still got some digs in beforehand! Thorin Oakenshield was a devastatingly attractive _bastard_.

 Despite her appreciation of his rugged and frankly glorious presence, she never in her wildest dreams would have  _ ever _ gotten close enough to him- with any amount of friendship- to actually initiate romantic or even a one time, passionate exchange with him. Though not for lack of interest or willingness...

 She may be a virgin in the literal sense but she had some experience. Hobbits were not prudes and it was common to head to the marriage bed well-seasoned, as it were. Young ones tended to tumble with another for fun and be on their way afterward with nary a look back- unless the goal all along was to catch an engagement. 

 Billa however had never been quite so Tookish as to go all the way; she _was_ also a Baggins. Though that wasn’t to say she hadn’t gotten her feet wet, so to speak. She’d seen a mostly naked male before; even handled one of them right before her coming of age. She recalled that a male sexual organ was quite smooth and almost velvety. But rather lackluster if she were honest with herself- and she always was. It’s why she was such a satisfied sipinster. Until... _Thorin_.

 Thorin was another beast entirely. He was nothing like the shy hobbit lads she’d half-heartedly toyed about with. Even if she  _ would _ dive into such a real life fantasy, the much larger dwarf male was also her leader and employer. She’d long since resigned herself to keep hands and eyes to themselves- mostly- even since before leaving the Shire.

 Yet here she was, shaking with some legitimate desire for him to just get it over with and-  _ rip off my bodice, confound it! _

 She dearly hoped she hadn’t said that out loud because Thorin was leaning down, closer to her height. His hands moved up to the top of her shoulders, bunching the fabric with his grip. All thoughts flew from her mind and she stood stock still, breathing faintly as she waited for his next move. She wondered if this was what prey felt like right before a final strike...

 “Thorin,” she said quietly, her voice cracking at the end. He was probably just trying to catch a breathe. Damn her needy nature- he didn’t look well. “We- we should find them.” She said, trying to ground herself with the task at hand.

 “ _ Billa _ …” he ground out suddenly and a hand moved up, just under her collar. “You must run.”

 She blinked. “Run?”

 “I’m not myself. I’ll hurt you.” He growled and his thumb managed to brush past her coat collar, touching her chilled skin. The sudden heat behind his calloused digit caused her to shiver, her senses going haywire.

 Thorin must have noted her reaction. He licked his lips, entrancing her. After a moment he purposely moved his entire hand to her neck, very slowly. His electric eyes tracked the movement until he was palming one side of her jaw, and his fingers were lightly working into the very sensitive area just behind her neck.  _ Gods, his hand is so large... _

 Billa should be frightened. She  _ should _ be running as he advised. A smarter hobbit would have been long gone at the words “I will hurt you”...But his fingers were lightly brushed through the hair at the nape of her neck. His thumb gently brushed her chin, though his eyes sought hers and she greedily found them. Took blood chose that particular moment to rise up.  _ Risk vs reward? _

Truth was, she wondered if she actually loved Thorin. He was no flippant crush to be tossed aside later. He was it for her, whether she actually ever got him or not. She’d long since bound her heart to him.

 Billa was going nowhere. 

 Her head bobbed listlessly, pressing further into his hand. She moaned very softly as he brushed her now pouty lips with his thumb. Thorin heard her soft noise of appreciation and grunted lowly. 

 Suddenly Billa was pulled to his chest, not-so-gently as he moved them towards the trees. They remained on the path but were still just out of sight, she noticed. Billa could have given a damn if all could see at this point. Even the elves.

 “Billa,” Thorin growled, kissing and nipping at her neck as he spoke. “Want you.”

 “Yes,” She sighed and smiled ever so softly, dazed by lust and his attentions. 

 “Always wanted you.” He growled and she blinked, sobering slightly despite the haze.

 “You...what?” She barked, trying to think as he nibbled her ear lobe.  _ Not fair. _ “How long?” She managed to say as she melted further into his arms.

 “Since,” he said gruffly as he pulled at her shirt, “I first saw you.” One of the ivory buttons popped off and she had no desire to scold him. His nose was already caressing her throat and moving down, clouding her mind once again. The sneaky bastard took a nip at the swell of one breast and she jerked, practically climbing his waist as she held on.

 “Billa,” he gasped, “please we...I  _ can’t _ hurt you.”

 She inhaled sharply and tried to listen to what he was trying to say. “Thorin...” She said and wished to clear her head. It seemed like both of them were having trouble thinking but she didn’t know why.

 He shook then, his whole body quivering harshly as he tried to pull away. He managed to fall back into an adjacent tree, practically dropping her as he retreated.

 Billa was clear-headed enough to feel embarrassed but she was also lusty enough to sit still. She glanced down at herself, at her heaving cleavage recently revealed, and then over to Thorin. He looked disheveled but she could clearly see his hardened dick pointed right at her through his trousers and against his tunic.  _ That  _ somehow gave her some courage to speak again.

 “Thorin, you...you  _ want _ me?” She said quietly.

 He glanced up, body shaking and his face flushed with some effort to keep back, most likely. But his eyes were consuming as he watched her. “ _ Yes _ .” he hissed out and looked down at the forest floor quickly.

_ So bloody hot here,  _ she thought suddenly and began tearing her coat off. She finished and leaned against her tree more fully. “This place is wrong…” she whispered and watched Thorin’s shaking form begin to step closer. 

 “Billa,” he groaned and she glanced up. His eyes were practically eating her up and she flushed with pride. He was  _ finally  _ eying up her body. “I don’t wish to hurt you. But I do wish to... _ do things  _ with you.”

 She blushed scarlet and stepped away from the the tree, needing some room for air. “W-what things?” Billa asked, not trying to be coy. She was nervous but not disinterested.

 He came even closer but as he closed in, he stepped on some of those horrid flowers. It immediately sent pollen wafting up between them. He sneezed and she frowned down at the things. “These plants are…” she stopped as she was hit with another wave of pure lust. This one about knocked her legs out from under her.

 She turned to reach for the tree but Thorin’s big body surrounded her and she gasped when his hands gripped her hips. “Thorin!”

 He didn’t say anything as his mouth came down upon her neck again. He pulled a handful of her unruly hair, which was trying to escape from the bun she’d tied it in earlier. He pulled a groan from her lips at the tingling sensation. Kisses, licks and nips burned along her throat, with his short beard scraping her skin.

 Thorin reached for her breasts once more and she had some sense to pull the buttons quickly, so he didn’t pop them all off. He spun her about and boosted her up, so that her legs wrapped around him. She then found herself pressed into a tree. 

 He pulled at her breast bindings just as he began rutting against her. It was light, as though he was testing, but she still felt weighted down.  _ So good _ , she thought and pressed back into him, meeting his thrusts.

 Billa absently thought about just how  _ long _ it had been since she’d had a bloody orgasm. With how worked up she was, he would easily pull one from her at this rate. His cock felt perfect nestled between her thighs and she testingly rose her hands to his chest. She managed to reach his neck and she gasped at how warm he was.

 “Thorin, please,” she murmured just as he finally pulled her breast bindings down enough to capture a nipple in his mouth. She jerked her hips hard at the sensation, causing them both to moan.

 “Billa,” he growled and kissed her for the first time on her lips. She managed to tangle her fingers in his hair, battling for dominance with their kiss. It was like an explosion within Billa. Once dormant, primal urges were suddenly blooming to the fore.

 They kissed for a long while, slowly revealing more skin and exploring what they found. She managed to yank down some of his tunic shirt hiding under his armor and latched her mouth onto his skin. 

 When she licked him up his neck he shook once more with need. “ _ Billa!” _

__ She grinned, biting the spot before he dragged her up for another kiss. They continued this way, kissing furiously until thunder boomed above the canopy. Almost instantly rain began pouring and it managed to drizzled down to the forest floor.

 They ignored it.

 Billa pressed forward with her hips into Thorin and she moaned at the new sensations she suddenly felt. It was as if the world was slowing down and she were more like herself. She wasn’t filled with a mad need for sex- and  _ yet _ , she experienced even more heady reactions to him. Every thrust, touch and kiss felt every bit like delicious perfection. It didn’t help he was squeezing her breasts and nibbling on her neck. 

 He ground more slowly into her waiting center of her thighs but more firmly, more controlled, and it sent her nearly into frenzy. “You want this,  _ Arsûnê? _ ” Thorin growled, gripping her ass and pulling her as close as possible. She was happily helpless, shivering at his rough voice near her ear.

 “ _ Ugh,  _ yes! You stubborn arse,” She moaned as she felt him grip her ass hard, jerking her still frustratingly clothed pussy against his similarly dressed cock. “You’re a horrible tease.” She whimpered and he laughed in her ear.

 “I recall you being the tease,  _ Arsûnê. _ You drive me mad.”

 He turned her suddenly, so that her hands were on the tree trunk and her trousered ass was somewhat presented to him. She gasped, somewhere between surprise and excitement.

 Immediately he pulled her back to his chest and kissed her neck again, palming her breasts in his large hands. She felt like she’d burst into flame, at his mercy like this. She knew he was her perfect fantasy, but she never knew she’d love feeling so  _ tiny _ in his grasp. If he wanted, he could easily have his way with her. The thought sent desperate heat into her core. Perfectly safe, she knew, but surrounded by his powerful form  _ did things  _ to her once gentle hobbit senses.

 “Enough teasing for you,  _ Ekûnê.”  _ He growled, his hand trailing down the front of her trousers and she actually whimpered.

 “Thorin,  _ please _ …” she purred and  _ finally  _ she felt his hand burying into her pants. They gasped together when his fingers met her naked pussy.

 “ _ Vixen _ .” he hissed, grinding his cock into her ass as he bit her ear.

 “Underestimated...laundry needs for a journey, you know,” She murmured hastily and broke off with a moan as he carefully inserted one of his thick fingers, and then another soon after. She was went and needy enough to take it. 

 Billa lied helpless against him as he pumped those exceedingly strong digits just so. The knuckle of his thumb brushed her swollen clit _just so_ and she was very quickly lost. She quaked against him quite suddenly. 

 Thorin was now the helpless one, mouth open in awe as he felt her greedy pussy clench around his fingers. Blissful moments later she sighed and slumped back into his chest. He turned her head to him and they kissed desperately. Suddenly they both reached frantically for his trousers and she finally got to palm his cock. She could barely hold him completely in her hand and she felt both impressed and intimidated all at once. It was not enough to stop this.

 Thorin gasped audibly as she dropped to her knees, ready to pull him into her mouth. As he dug his fingers into her hair, he began to speak khuzdul. It was mostly gibberish to her besides that one he’d been saying,  _ Arsûnê _ . She liked the word a lot, she thought as she leaned to take the head of his cock into her mou-

 “ _ Thorin! Billa! _ ”

 They both stilled sharply, Billa’s lips only millimeters from the king’s cock. The voice that shouted acted as ice water tossed on them. They met one another’s eyes in shock, realization dawning slowly. 

 Billa was the first to scramble up. She lurched for her coat, shoved her breasts back into her shirt and nimbly pulled herself up the same tree she’d just been getting pressed against. Thorin was dazed a moment before struggling to shove his  _ very _ hard dick back into his pants.

 Oin and Balin appeared from behind the bushes and trees that separated the main area of the path once he finished his task. The two elder dwarves looked worried but unharmed by the incident that separated the company.

 “ _ Mahal _ ,” Balin barked when he laid eyes on the disheveled king. “Thorin! What are you doing out here?”

 Thorin frowned as he tried to adjust his armor and stay facing away. “I...got turned around.”

 “Have you seen mistress Baggins?” Balin said offhandedly, “We need to warn her about these odd plants, if they haven’t already gotten to her. Thankfully the rain seemed to clear up the pollen.”

 “Pollen…” he said and looked down at red flowers. They looked rather vivid and unnatural. Weren’t they once white?

 “Well,” Balin began, “you recall how Nori and Bofur have been tip-toeing around each other for ages?” 

 Thorin suddenly felt sick to his stomach. “Of course...anyone with eyes could see.”

 Balin chuckled lowly. “Well we all got separated since that pollen seemed to draw different reactions. Bomber ate leaves. The boys fought over some pebbles like they were jewels. But those two, Nori and Bofur,  _ um,  _ well let’s just say we have a new couple. Aye?”

 “We…” Thorin was rather surprised. “Well, good for them. Is everyone alright?”

 Balin narrowed his eyes at him. “It’s unlike you to not worry after Billa, Thorin. She’s not here and you’ve not mentioned her whereabouts.”

 Thorin nearly paled. “I-

 “Master Balin!” 

 The three dwarves glanced up into the tree and spotted Billa, looking flushed but hale. She did not look at Thorin. “We need to head north,” she said and pointed off at an overgrown potion of the path they hadn’t noticed. “Like I said  _ before _ .” Now she did chose to frown.

 “Good eye, mistress!” Balin shouted up and looked back to the king. “We’ll gather the others and get a move on. Enough delay for one day, methinks!” 

 Oin nodded, only possibly hearing the exchange with his crushed hearing device, and the two elder dwarves headed off. When Thorin glanced back up, Billa had dashed off out of sight. Balin called her mistress but he wished for her to be far more than that. She was his One.

 

———.———-.———.———-.————.

Guess all I write is smut now. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
